Cuando te Conocí
by Stormaw
Summary: Un amoroso padre le cuenta a una personita como conoció a su mami. Te invito a leer One Shot de esta pequeña platica. Fue escrito para la GF 2018. Albertfic. STORMAW.


**Información General:**

Los personajes de Candy Candy pertenecen a sus creadores Kyōko Mizuki y Yumiko Igarashi respectivamente. Los dibujos fueron dibujados por mi hija, pero los creadores de estos personajes son Kyōko Mizuki y Yumiko Igarashi respectivamente.

Un amoroso padre le cuenta a una personita como conoció a su madre. Te invito a leer One Shot de esta pequeña platica. Todo se ha escrito sin fines de lucro, solo para entretenimiento, y lo que se presenta son simplemente ideas de una servidora, fue escrito para la GF 2018.

* * *

 **.**

 **.**

 **oOo**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Cuando te Conocí**

.

.

— Mmmm… ¿qué cómo conocí a tu mami…? Un profundo suspiró de felicidad se dejó escapar en la semi obscuridad de la habitación iluminada solamente por una tenue luz de una lampara pequeña cerca de la enorme cuna blanca de madera. El atractivo padre inclinado veía con devoción a su pequeño hijo de meses.

.

Las pequeñitas manitas atraparon su largo dedo, mientras balbuceaba y pateaba alegremente con sus pequeños piecitos las cobijas que inútilmente lo arropaban en su cunita, el guapo padre lo miraba sonriente. Albert con amor quitó unos rubios cabellos de su regordeta carita con su mano libre, mientras miraba atento los movimientos de su pequeño hijo quien seguía jugando con su dedo y moviendo sus piernitas. Su pequeña naricita con tres pequeñas pequitas se movía graciosamente mientras balbuceaba sin cesar y continuaba su arduo movimiento con sus cobijas. Suspiró emocionado era tan hermoso ese pedacito de ellos.

.

— Te diré…fue un día soleado en una pequeña colina. Yo venía triste molesto—, hizo una pausa y lo miró intensamente a sus celestes ojitos que eran de la misma intensidad de los de él. — ¿Qué por qué venia molesto? ¿Quieres saber bebé? ...eso pequeño campeón, otro día te lo platico. Solo te puedo decir que estaba tan triste que caminaba sin rumbo en el bosque sin darme cuenta estaba fuera de los límites de la propiedad Andrew…de pronto escuché un llanto desgarrador. Sentí una punzada en mi corazón. Al parecer otra persona estaba tan triste o más que yo ese día, me acerqué con cuidado y lo que vi me dejó impactado. Era una pequeña niña rubia que lloraba sin descanso sobre la grama verde. En ese momento comprendí que mis penas probablemente eran insignificantes comparados a los de ella al escuchar su doloroso llanto. Sabes campeón, me partió el corazón sus sollozos, sentí que estaba más sola que yo, y eso hijo mío era tan difícil para mí creerlo en ese momento.

La observé con atención tras de un inmenso roble blanco…era una pequeña rubia de cabello rizado dorado como el sol, llevaba puesto un vestido rojo de rayas muy deslavado por el constante uso, iba descalza, sin zapatos —, río. — Volteé buscando sus padres o familiares, pero no encontré a nadie, estaba sola como yo. A lo lejos bajo la colina miré lo que parecía que era una pequeña iglesia o un asilo; yo inmediatamente imaginé que ese era su hogar porque era muy pequeña para estar sola. Años después lo confirmé, por su tamaño le calculé a tu mami que tenía como unos seis o siete años. Me dolió el corazón verla tan triste y sola que con cuidado me acerqué para tratar de consolarla, ella cuando escuchó mis pasos, levantó su carita y me miró atenta. Sabes campeón…cuando vi sus verdes ojos por un momento fue como si me reflejará en los ojos de mi querida hermana, tu finada tía Rose. Era casi su misma tonalidad sólo que los de la pequeña tenían la mirada alegre y un verde más intenso. Recuerdo que ella después de observarme por un momento y de limpiar su carita con sus manos, le causó risa mi llegada. Le dije, "eres más bonita cuando ríes que cuando lloras," y ella se ruborizó, se veía hermosa con su bella sonrisa.

.

Un balbuceo fuerte se escuchó de la pequeña garganta del pequeño querubín.

.

Él sonrió con amor, parecía que su pequeño se negaba a dormir. Esa había sido su intención al ir a su habitación. Rendido y con una sonrisa en su guapo rostro, lo levantó y se lo colocó con cariño sobre sus brazos y comenzó a arrullarlo caminando de un lado a otro. La noche era fresca, Albert llevaba solamente un pantalón negro de lana.

.

— Esta bien pequeño tramposo, te seguiré platicando un poco más. ¿Dónde me quedé? ¡Ah sí!, verás fue todo muy gracioso. La muy malvada se burló de mi atuendo. Sí campeón, yo llevaba mi tartán escocés, jajajajaja —, calló un momento y se quedó mirando a la nada como si recordara esa escena en aquel lejano pasado, y de pronto se le quedo mirando con el ceño fruncido a su pequeño bebito. — ¿Cómo te verás tú, campeón, con tu pequeño tartán? Te imagino tan guapo y elegante como tu padre, jajajajaja —, lo besó con cuidado varias veces y tocó su naricita con la suya, besó sus pequeñitas manitas una y otra vez. De pronto, alejó su cara mirándolo fijamente y muy serio dijo. — Yo creo que ya te voy a mandar hacer tu tartán —, pero rompió en risas al imaginarse la cara de espanto de Candy ante semejante ocurrencia, meneó la cabeza desechando su brillante idea. — Bueno y como te iba diciendo campeón, tu mami no paraba de burlarse de mi…ya ves cómo es tu mami, campeón, muy bromista por eso la amo tanto — suspiró recordando la mujer amada, la dueña de su corazón, él se sentó en la mecedora para seguir con su cometido: adormecer a su pequeño primogénito. Después de acomodarse y darle besos y más besos a su adorado bebito, el gallardo patriarca siguió platicándole su historia.

.

— Como te iba diciendo campeón, yo quería alegrarle un poco su tristeza, así que tuve una grandiosa idea. ¿Qué crees que se me ocurrió mi vida? Bueno a tu papi se le ocurrió la gran idea de darle un concierto, comencé a tocar mi gaita y cuando terminé, me dijo que parecían caracoles. ¡Caracoles! ¿Puedes creerlo campeón? Tu mami amor, es…como te explico…algo especial. Después de carcajearme por esa ocurrencia por un buen rato, le pregunté por su pena, quería saber ¿quién o qué le causo tanto dolor? Sus ojos verdes se agrandaron con la amargura marcada en ellos. Me lo contó…me partió el corazón con su historia. Desde ahí me di cuenta de que esa…joven que mencionó era mala persona —, lo miró, y sonrió, su hijito parecía que por fin se estaba adormeciendo, pero aún estaba batallando con el sueño, necesitaba todavía un empujoncito más. Continuó con su interesante relato.

.

— Sí bebé, de la que se salvó tu primo Archie, gracias a Dios esa joven malvada desde hace varios años ya no forma parte de la vida de tu mami y primo. Esa mañana le rompió el corazón con esa cruel carta, pero la vida misma se encargó de hacer justicia a su cruel corazón. Tu mami quiso enseñarme algo y se alejó de mi. Yo miré atento como ella se alejaba en busca de algo, pero fue en ese momento cuando escuché el potente ruido tras de mí. Volteé y me dio un tremendo dolor de estómago al darme cuenta del origen de ese ruido, no lo podía creer, me había encontrado. Un vehículo negro se estaba estacionado cerca de la colina donde yo estaba con la pequeña llorona. Recuerdo que me enojé muchísimo, y le reclamé a la vida otra vez mi suerte. Parecía que nunca me dejarían ser yo mismo en ningún momento de mi vida, parecía que estaba destinado a que me manipularan y me siguieran toda la vida. Suspiré enfadado y miré que George venía a mí. Otra vez era George, sí campeón. Ese bigotón al que tu un día llamaras Nino llegó. Mi realidad me golpeó, era hora de marcharme. La miré por última vez, ella seguía buscando en la grama algo. Me sentí triste al darme cuenta de que tal vez nuestros destinos nunca más se cruzarían, pero mi corazón grabo su imagen para siempre. Quien me iba a decir que…— Unos pasos se escucharon y Albert calló su interesante relato.

.

— ¿Qué haces amor? — una rubia hermosa se acercó a los dueños de su corazón, sus ojos verdes los miraron con amor, vestía una larga transparente bata y traía su cabello largo suelo.

.

— ¡Shh!

.

— ¡Oh! — Se llevó la mano a la boca para tapar una sonrisa y carcajada.

.

— Por fin se durmió — le susurró mientras la miraba amoroso.

.

— ¿Qué no estaba dormido Albert? — le dijo burlonamente.

.

Él volteó a verla y se sonrojó, lo había descubierto. Con todo el cuidado del mundo lo puso en su pequeña cuna y lo arropó con todo su amor. Candy lo miraba burlona. La habitación del bebe estaba a un lado de su recamara y no recordaba haber escuchado que su pequeño se hubiera despertado, le dio de comer y lo durmió hacia apenas una hora. Ella había despertado y cuando buscó el cuerpo de su esposo se dio cuenta que no estaba a su lado. De inmediato intuyó que estaba con su pequeño hijo. Con cuidado se levantó para sorprender a sus seres amados.

.

— Lo siento Candy es que quería verlo.

.

Ella lo miró enamorada, lo entendía, ella estaba igual que su esposo; aunque estuviera cansada de alimentarlo y cuidarlo, quería ver a su pequeño amor. Candy se la pasaba en vela cuidando su pequeño querubín, producto de amor.

.

— Yo también lo extraño Albert, mi pequeño Anthony es mi vida.

— Sí Candy nuestro pequeño campeo es nuestro fruto de amor. Te amo Candy

— Yo también te amo Albert.

— Te amo desde que te conocí — dijeron ambos con una sonrisa

.

.

 **Fin.**

.

 _Saludos especiales a Nerckka Andrews por invitarme a formar parte de tu grupo en la GF desde el año pasado, Gissa Álvarez por animarme a escribir este Mini Shot, Maravilla 121 como siempre gracias por leer mis borradores, y Luz gracias por indicarme mis errores ortográficos y gramaticales, jajajajaja, fueros horrores y eso que lo edité. Gracias por su apoyo y amistad._

 _._

 _._

 _Espero que hayan disfrutado mi primer Mini Shot de Albert, está escrito con mucho cariño._

 _Muchas gracias por su tiempo._

 _Cuídense_


End file.
